Ripperlicious
by koldatherine
Summary: Not every love is pure and innocent. Sometimes it is dark and twisted, but addictive all the same. The way he touches me, making me scream in euphoria in one moment and in the next in pain. There is nothing innocent and pure in loving Stefan Salvatore, the ripper. But I just couldn't stop myself from falling for him.
1. The Real Isabella Swan

AN: A Bella/Stefan story, there aren't enough of those out there. (What is their ship name? Stella or Befan?)

I actually posted this story before and deleted it again. Don't really know why.

So, tell me what you think and if you want more.

* * *

**Ripperlicious**

**The Real Isabella Swan**

_His hands had an iron grip on my hips, leaving bruises. His soft, pink lips laced with the taste of my blood on my own, taking my breath away. His strong, warm body naked against mine, making me lose myself in him. _

"_Mine," He growled against my lips, sending another rush of lust through my body. _

_His mouth left my mouth, kissing down to my throat. My fingernails scratched down his back, trying to find some hold. His tongue was licking over my carotid artery. I tilted my head to the side, giving him more access. One of his hands let go of my hip and moved lower. His fingers caressed my clit. I arced my back, letting out a loud moan. His lips on my throat formed into a smile. Slowly, he slid a finger inside me, moving it in a slow, teasing pace. His lips moved to my breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth, driving me even more insane. I grabbed his brown hair between my fingers. _

"_Faster, please," I moaned. _

_He let go of my nipple, lent up and whispered in my ear, "I have a better idea."_

_He removed his finger and replaced them with his hard member. He slid inside me, growling as he felt my tight walls around him. This time he moved faster, sliding out of me and ramming back inside in a fast pace. His forehead rested against mine. I could feel his breath fanning in my face. Our eyes locked, his greenish grey eyes with my dark brown ones._

_I could feel my climax building up, coming closer. His lips found its way back to my throat. I knew what would come now. I could feel his sharp canines scratching the skin, drawing blood. That was all it took for him to sink his teeth in my throat, sending me over the edge._

_I screamed out his name as I came, "Stefan."_

* * *

I woke up, sitting up straight. My body still shaking from the lust I had experienced in my dream. I looked around, making sure that Edward wasn't here. It would be too complicated to explain to him who Stefan was and why I was dreaming about him.

In the past weeks I had dreamed very often about my former lover. Ever since Edward had come back and had asked me to marry him, Stefan was more often on my mind. My dreams were only about sex. That might be explained by my current sexual frustration. Edward always stopped before we could go to far. His want to keep a distance was bothering me. As cute as it was that he didn't wanted to hurt me, now it just annoyed me. So, it shouldn't be that surprising that I was dreaming about Stefan.

Stefan had never been like this with me. He had been rough, not caring that I was bruised the next morning. But on the other hand he had this moments in which he was driving me insane with the kindness of his touches. It is hard for an outsider to understand what truly was between Stefan and I. Our relationship wasn't like mine and Edward's. At times I was scared of him and wanted to run, but sometimes when I looked into Stefan's eyes I could see more than the ripper. That little flicker of hope made me stay. Every time he came back covered in blood or if he once again drank my blood to the point of unconsciousness, I stayed.

I could never tell anyone of the Cullens about Stefan. If I did I would have to tell them all about me and I couldn't. Not yet at least.

Trying to forget my former lover, I stood up and decided to take a shower. I shouldn't think about Stefan. I haven't heard from him in decades and I wanted it to stay this way.

* * *

_I slung my coat tighter around my body, trying to keep me warm. To protect my hands from the cold I had them hidden in the pockets of my coat. The clicking of my heel on the sidewalk echoed through the cold night. It was late. There weren't many people on the streets. It were like me people who were on their way home after a long night of partying. Normally I wasn't out this late, but my brother Samuel and my best friend Beth had gotten engaged. Both forced me to go out with them to celebrate. And it was because of them that I had stayed out this late. I dreaded the dark of the night, as I feared to be alone. Recently there had been a lot of young girls found dead. I didn't anticipated to be the next one._

_Suddenly I heard a loud noise behind me. I turned around, my heart beating in a fast pace. My heartbeat slowed as I saw that it only had been a cat. As I turned around again to continue my way home I got startled. I put a hand over my heart to calm me. In front of me stood a man. In the faint glow of the streetlights I recognized him as my neighbour Stefan Salvatore._

"_I'm sorry, Bella. It wasn't my intention to scare you," He apologized. A small smile graced his features._

_I returned the smile, "It wasn't your fault. At night I get scared easy. I hate it to walk home in the dark."_

"_I was on the way home myself. If you want I could accompany you to make sure that you stay safe," He offered._

"_I wouldn't mind it," I could feel my cheeks turning red._

_Stefan offered me his arm and I gladly accepted it. Our way home was quiet. With Stefan around I felt safer. My face became even redder as I could feel his eyes on me. I had to admit that I had a crush on him. We barely talked, even though we saw each other everyday. I didn't know much about him. I knew that he came from a small town in Virginia and that he had an older brother named Damon. That were the only information that I had gotten through our short talks._

_I tried not to let his stare affect me too much. I didn't speak with him, afraid that my voice would give away my nervousness. My heart was beating in a fast pace and I was relieved that he couldn't hear it. My already too obvious red cheeks were enough. My eyes wandered fast over Stefan. He didn't wear a coat. It seemed like he wasn't cold, like he couldn't even feel it._

_As we arrived at my door I turned towards Stefan. I wanted to thank him. Before I could say anything, I felt his lips crash down on mine._

_Not knowing what I should do I didn't dare to move. Stefan pressed me against my still closed door. His hands grabbed my hips roughly, pulling me to him. I gasped as I felt something hard rubbing against me. My gasp was an opportunity for Stefan to move his tongue into my mouth. The moment his tongue touched mine, all clear thoughts were gone. I closed my eyes with a moan and my hands grabbed his soft, light brown hair in between my fingers. His lips were bruising against mine, taking away my breath._

_I was already addicted to his taste, his scent and his touch. One of his hands moved from my hips to my thigh. He lifted it up and put it around his hip. _

_His teeth were slightly biting on my lower lip, slowly drawing blood. Suddenly with a wisp of air I was pressed against another door with both my legs wrapped around him. Now, I could feel his erection against me, rubbing against me and driving me insane._

_I had never been one of those girls who had wanted to lose their virginity with a man who wasn't even engaged to them. I had wanted to marry, but Stefan made ne forget all that. I wanted him._

_Stefan let go of my lips and placed kisses on my neck. His tongue licked over my carotid artery. I was nothing more than a panting and moaning mess in his arms._

_Stefan let out a growl and the next thing I felt on my neck wasn't his lips, but his teeth. They were piercing through my skin, letting the blood flow free. Stefan put a hand over my mouth, stopping me from screaming. I could feel the blood slowly leaving my system. The more blood I lost the harder it was for me to stay awake._

_The last thing I felt before everything went black was that Stefan removed his teeth from my neck and then I could taste something iron like. _

* * *

With one hand one the wall and my fingers in my core I came with a loud groan. The warm water was running down my body. Slightly shaking I removed my fingers from my core. I felt disgusted with myself and close to tears. I didn't understood what was wrong with me.

After everything Stefan had put me through I should be able to let go of him. He might have been my first lover, but he hardly had been the last. The problem was that I always ended up comparing my current lovers with him. Suddenly even the kindest lovers weren't good enough, because they weren't Stefan. I have been a vampire for 90 years and these I had lived without Stefan. I wasn't even sure if he knew that I was still alive. I shouldn't care.

So, here I was masturbating while thinking about the first time Stefan had bit me. I should think about Edward, not Stefan.

I flipped off the shower and stepped out. Beth had warned me. She had known what Stefan was. I didn't listen. My crush was too important. The silly want to find someone I could love, too strong.

Beth had been a witch. She confessed it to me after she had drunk too much. And as she had seen Stefan one day as she visited me, she had told me to stay away from him. I couldn't believe that Stefan should be dangerous. Later I realized what she meant with that.

Stefan had ruined me. Edward might have my heart, but Stefan still owned my body.

* * *

_The sun woke me up, creeping through the curtains. I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying on a bed in a flat I didn't recognize. There was something sticky and wet on my neck. My hands touched my neck. As I removed my hand, I saw the blood. My stomach started to turn. I looked around. The blood was everywhere, on the pillow, the blanket and on my dress. I could hardly remember what had happened the day before. I didn't understand it. Stefan had kissed me and then he had bit me, drank my blood. But that was impossible._

"_I see you are awake," I flinched as I heard Stefan's voice. _

_The sight in front of me was frightening. Stefan's mouth was smeared with blood and on his dress shirt were blood spatters. He truly looked like a monster._

"_What are you?" I asked, my voice trembling._

"_I'm a vampire," He said and then he was suddenly hovering over me. _

_I tried not to panic. I knew that it wouldn't help me. It was hard for me to believe that Stefan was a vampire. There was a part of me that hoped that this was all just a bad dream. _

_As I felt him touch my thighs I couldn't stop the tears running down my cheeks. He saw it and looked me deep in the eyes._

"_Don't cry," Something inside of me suddenly made click and I stopped crying. I didn't understand what had happened. _

_He dipped his head down and licked over my collarbone. Although I was afraid of him, I couldn't stop the lust from rising in me. He kissed up my throat, over my jaw line till he arrived at my lips. I felt his lips press roughly against mine. His tongue traced my lower lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth, letting our tongues fighting for dominance. _

_Suddenly I heard several ripping noises. He had ripped off my clothes and my underwear. I could feel the cold air touching my skin._

_He let go of my lips and focused his attention on my nipple. His tongue circled around it, sending another spark of lust through me. Under his hands I forgot what he had done to me. I didn't even mind the taste of blood on my tongue. His fingers caressed my thighs. I could feel the wetness between them. _

_I let out a groan as Stefan bit down on my nipple. One of his fingers touched my clit, making me whimper under him. My hands grabbed his hair, trying to find some hold._

_He slid a finger inside of me. He started to move it in a slow, teasing pace. His mouth let go of my nipple and took my other nipple between his lips. _

_I was panting and slowly falling apart. Stefan slid another finger into my core. His thumb caressed my clit. _

_Every fiber of my body wanted him inside of me, even though I knew that it would hurt. Several different scenarios involving Stefan and I crossed through my mind. I wanted him so much._

_With another twist of his fingers I came all over his hand screaming his name._

* * *

AN: Don't forget to review. They make me so happy ;)


	2. A Night To Remember

AN: Thank you for the reviews, guys. Here is the second chapter.

* * *

**Ripperlicious**

**A Night To Remember**

_My body was still shaking, because of the orgasm I just had. I didn't understand why he was doing this._

"_What do you want from me?" I asked, my voice shaking._

_I looked at him and saw him licking his fingers. The same fingers he had used to pleasure me. I tried to ignore the lust rising in me again. How was it possible that although I feared him I still lusted for him?_

_Stefan stopped licking his fingers and lent down to my ear. His breath tickled against my ear as he spoke, "I want you, Bella. Your body and your blood."_

_He took my ear in his mouth, his tongue teasing it, making me moan. He let go of it and kissed down my throat to the dried blood. I tensed afraid that he would bite me again. I could hear him chuckle against my throat._

"_Don't be afraid, Bella. I won't bite you again, at least not now," He pulled away from my throat and stood up from the bed._

_I followed him with my eyes and saw that he started to undress himself. I gasped. I knew what would follow now. It was obvious he had said it himself. He wanted my body and he had been kind so far. If you considered that he could have forced himself on me. He was stronger than I am and here was no one that could stop him. But still he kissed me first, making me burn in passion and instead of only thinking about his pleasure, he thought about me first._

_I diverted my eyes from him. He was going to take my virginity and I didn't know if I was ready for that yet._

_He came back to the bed, hovering over me again. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his naked body, not wanting to lust for him. That I could feel his erection against my thigh was enough._

"_Open your eyes, Bella," He growled over me._

_I open my eyes, afraid of what he would do if I didn't. My brown eyes met his greenish grey ones. His eyes were full of lust, looking at me like I was the most delicious thing he had ever seen. _

_With a growl he crashed his lips down on mine. I grabbed his soft hair between my fingers, letting his tongue in mouth. His tongue fought with mine for dominance. His hands wandered down my body once again making it burn up in lust. It simply took his touch for me to go insane in want for him. I could feel his finger caressing my nipples and his erection rubbing against my clit. I wanted him. I needed him. _

_He broke the kiss so that I could breath, but his lips never left my body. His lips were on my throat. Caressing it with his lips, his tongue and his teeth. I let out a moan. His fingers wandered lower, touching the wetness between my thighs. Stefan let out a growl as he felt my want for him. He lifted his head, our eyes meeting. He intertwined our hands, holding them down on either side of my head. Instinctively I rolled my hips against his, receiving a grunt as response._

_My eyes fell close as I suddenly felt his hard member entering me. I was surprised that he did this slowly. He slowly moved deeper inside of me until he felt the barrier that separated me from virgin to woman. He stopped, but only for a second and without asking me he broke through the barrier and took my virginity. Pain ran through my body, my grip on his hands tightened and a low cry escaped me. That made him stop his movements, but stayed inside of me. If I could have cried I would have. _

_He rested his forehead against mine and placed a soft kiss against my lips. I opened my eyes, confused with his behaviour. I was shocked what I saw in his greenish grey eyes. It wasn't the hunger from earlier, but pure and utter kindness. It made me shutter. _

_Realizing that my pain seemed to be gone, Stefan continued to move inside of me in a slow pace. The pain disappeared and was replaced with pleasure, giving Stefan the chance to pick up his pace. I threw my head back, moaning his name. The pain had been worth this. I slung my legs over his hips, bringing him deeper inside of me. _

_I could feel Stefan's lips on my neck on the same place he had bit me before. My mind was too far gone with the pleasure I was receiving to care that he could bite me again. This thrill just added to my pleasure. _

_His pace started to get uncontrolled. I didn't know why, but he let go of one of my hands and played with my clit. My now free hand grabbed his soft brown hair. The pleasure grew with his ministrations. __I could feel it, the climax. The same feeling from earlier when he had used his finger to bring me pleasure. My moans got louder and so did his growls. The tightness of my walls around his hard member was driving him insane. With another hard drill I came. My walls tightened around him. Only a few seconds later Stefan came too. His body fell down on me, knocking the air out of me. His face was buried in the crock of my neck. My body was still shaking and my mind still hadn't fully comprehended that I just lost my virginity to a vampire. _

* * *

I didn't like it that my mind constantly wandered back to my time with Stefan, but I had to admit that he had been kind with me when he took my virginity. The other times that followed weren't like that. He was rougher and my blood flow more often. Sometimes we didn't even had sex, he only feed from me. I was his favourite meal.

I shook my head, not willing to go deeper in my past. I needed a distraction and my new shape-shifting friend could deliver these. Jacob was in love with me, I knew that, but I didn't care about his feelings. It might sound harsh that he was only good to keep my mind of Stefan. Jacob kissed the floor I walked on, making me the one with the power. In my relationship with Stefan, he had been the one in control. The same happened with Edward, but this time it was I giving him all the control. Edward wasn't a distraction. I truly cared about him. He was everything that Stefan hadn't been and never would be. I was sure that I am in love with Edward, but the way he treated me like I am a breakable doll annoyed me.

Scoffing in annoyance, I made my way downstairs and out of the house, walking to my truck. As I tried to start it, the engine died. Perplexed I sat there, not understanding what had just happened. I didn't know much about cars and never had been interested in them. What was going on got clear to me as I heard my boyfriend sitting down next to me. It took me every ounce of my control not to rip him into shreds. I might have given Edward the control in our relationship, but that didn't mean that he had the right to decide where I was supposed to go. Edward was a fucking control freak.

One of his hands grasped my own, but I didn't look at him. I was furious and he knew it. I didn't even want to hear his explanation of why he did what he did.

"Bella," His melodic voice reached my ears, "You have to understand that I only want you to be save. Jacob is dangerous. He has no control."

"Alice saw that I decided to leave, right?" I asked, ignoring his explanation. He didn't answer. He didn't have to. I already knew the answer. The overprotectiveness of them was starting to make me snap. I wasn't afraid of Jacob or the Volturi. I had run into Originals in the 1920's and I didn't fear them either. I was capable of keeping myself save. I removed my hand from his and left the car furious.

"Don't even think to come in my room or close to my house tonight," I spat, surprising Edward. It wasn't like me to be like this. He was used that I either agreed with him or simply ignored him. A part of me found it sickening how easily I forgive him at times. Maybe it was because I did nothing else but lie to him and hoped that when I told him my secret he could forgive me as easily as I had forgiven him. I entered my house angry and frustrated. I wanted to sink my teeth into something. Growling I ran my hands through my hair.

"If he angers you so much, why are you still with him?" I suddenly heard Charlie ask. My gaze wandered to him and I sighed. Not even I knew the answer to his question. We had this discussion on more than one occasion. The last time had ended with a big fight that made me jump of a cliff to calm my nerves and had then lead to me chasing through Italy to save Edward's suicidal ass. I didn't like Italy. I blamed it on Stefan's last name, Salvatore. It was obviously that he must have Italian roots. The name didn't suit him in the slightest. Salvatore means saviour and I hardly would call Stefan my saviour. Try the bastard who ruined my life and existence. There was nothing good about Stefan.

I turned away from Charlie, not wanting to go deeper in the subject of why I keep the Cullens around. It was no secret that I had shown cruelty in front of people who annoyed me or I considered a danger. Charlie's family knew it best. He was a descendant of my best friend Beth and my brother and I had sworn to protect them. It wasn't such a selfless act like some would believe. Charlie was a warlock and having a whole witch bloodline on your side was not a bad thing. I gave them protection and in return they helped me if I required it. I admit that sometimes I used their loyalty for me against them, but I have my moods.

In moments like these, in which I had to fight the urge to give into my bloodlust, I wished my friend was here or at least reachable. Yes, I have a friend who knows all my secrets. The problem was that he always ignored my calls if he was busy with stuff he didn't inform me about. I had given up to leave him messages. I should have learned by now that he would contact me the second he had enough time.

With a sigh I sat down on a chair in the kitchen. I could feel Charlie's gaze on me. He was wary of me, not certain what I would do.

"Bella?" He asked with carefulness in his tone, like he was afraid that I would snap. As I lifted my head he continued talking. "Could it be that you are sired to Stefan?"

A growl escaped my throat. His question was ridiculous. I knew what a sire bond was and I was sure that I could not be sired to Stefan Salvatore. That wasn't possible.

"We were talking about the Cullens, not Stefan. Why are you talking about him now?" I stood up, the chair I had sat on fell over as I walked up to Charlie.

"You are obsessed with being a part of the Cullen family to forget Stefan. You are obsessed with him. Everything you do is somehow a way to forget him." He reasoned in a calm voice. Every word that left his mouth angered me even more, because he was right. Stefan was a big part of my life and I was unable to fully let go off him. Still, I was not sired to him.

"I am not sired to Stefan." I growled and disappeared upstairs in my room.

My thoughts were running wild, all turning around Stefan. Tired I decided that I should forgive Edward. After all he never did to me what Stefan had done to me. Edward was good and he loved me. Before I went to bed I opened my bedroom window. A tiny part of me hated me for that action.

* * *

_His skin felt cold against my own. His breath was fanning over my neck. His arm was loosely wrapped over my stomach. He was still sleeping and I tried to stay as quiet as possible to avoid waking him. Slowly, I moved away from him, carefully removing his arm from around me. Quietly, I stood up from the bed, keeping my eyes on his sleeping form. Without any clothes on I searched for my keys in the ripped cloths that once were my clothes. My purse wasn't anywhere to be found. I must have dropped it as Stefan kissed me. I took a shirt from him and put it on. I turned around, letting my eyes wander over his naked form. Something told me that I should feel disgust at his sight, but I didn't. Instead I felt something flutter in my stomach._

_I shook my head and walked backwards out of the room, hoping that he wouldn't wake up. My steps were quiet and careful. I didn't want to make a sound that could wake him up. Slowly I approached the door and disappeared out of it. On the floor in front of my flat, sat my purse. Suddenly I moved faster, as I started to grow panicked. I wanted to go be in my flat before Stefan woke up. My fingers searched through my purse, trying to find my keys. After a few seconds I was holding my keys between my fingers and opened my door. _

_Then I heard it. Noises came out of Stefan's flat and I knew that he was awake. I fought the sudden stiffness of my body, opened my door and ran into my flat. In that very moment my clumsiness returned and I fell over my own feet, scraping my knees on the hardwood floor of my flat. _

_The nauseated smell of my blood filled my nose. For a second I found it strange that I hadn't feel the urge to vomit or pass out when I had seen Stefan covered in my blood. _

_A growl behind me, made me turn around. My bottom landed on the floor, as I started up to Stefan, who only wore a pair of pants and looked greedily down at my knees. I knew that he wanted my blood. Seeing him, made me realize that I hadn't managed to escape him. Although I wondered why he didn't enter my flat and took me back into his or just did whatever he had planned on doing with me right here. The sick part of me, made me feel another wave of lust at the thought of having sex with him on my hardwood floor, but I banned it from my thoughts. It was harder for me to concentrate my gaze on something else than his naked chest. _

"_Bella," He growled in a commanding voice, "Invite me inside."_

_I furrowed my eyebrows. It was oblivious to me why he would want me to invite him inside. While watching him and avoiding his cold, greenish eyes, I began to realize that he couldn't enter my flat. That was why he had taken me into his flat. I assumed that a vampire had to be invited in._

_I raised my gaze, glaring at him and said strongly, "No."_

_I kicked my door closed with my foot, letting his angry face disappear behind the dark wood. With a sigh escaping my lips, I lay down on the floor and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. I still could hear Stefan's growls and I knew that I couldn't hide in my flat forever. One day I had to go out. Asking Beth for help was too dangerous. I had no idea what Stefan could do to her._

_Remembering Beth, reminded me that my best friend had given me a necklace after she had seen Stefan for the first time. I stood up and on shaky legs, walked into my bedroom, searching for the necklace in my jewellery box. I found it. _

_It was a locker and it smelled like some kind of herb. Beth had said that it would protect me from Stefan. Without thinking twice I put it around my neck, swearing to myself to never take it off._

* * *

I hadn't known at that time, but the locker had been filled with vervain, protecting me from all of Stefan's following compulsions. The necklace never had left its place around my neck. Even the vervain was still in it. Today, it was to protect me from the compulsion of an Original.

Edward entering my bedroom interrupted my remembering Stefan. I pretended to be asleep by muttering some incoherent stuff. He laid down next to me, making sure that he wasn't too close to me. I fought the urge to scoff at his behaviour.

Stefan would have taken me in his arms… No.

Edward's behaviour was fine. He thought that I was human. He didn't want to hurt me. He would never use me like Stefan did.

"Edward," I sighed to please the boy next to me.

I felt him brush his hand through my brown curls, whispering how beautiful I was and how much he loved me. The sick little part of me that still belonged to Stefan hated Edward's careful touches and yearned for Stefan.

* * *

_It had been two days since I had escaped Stefan. Ever since I hadn't left my flat and now I was slowly running out of food. A plan formed inside my head. I knew that Stefan left every evening and came back early the following morning. That hadn't changed since I've hidden in my flat from him. In the time he was gone I could leave and hide at Beth's place. There I could ask my friend for help to keep me away from Stefan._

_So, I waited, watching the street through my window as night fell. As finally Stefan appeared, leaving for his nightly party stroll through Chicago, I grabbed my coat and ran out of my flat. Out of caution I left the building through the backdoor instead of the front door._

_All of the sudden, the air was knocked out of my lungs as I was pushed against the brick wall of the apartment building. My eyes locked with a pair of green eyes._

"_Stefan." I breathed out, shaking with fear._

_His hands rested on either side of my body and his nose was touching mine. I could feel his breath fanning over my lips. Although my body was shaking in fear, it was still able to make me feel lust. Seeing Stefan reminded me how he had pleasured me, even though he had been covered in my blood._

"_I missed you," He whispered, making me shiver, as I saw the lust and anger gleaming in his eyes, "I don't want you to run from me again, Bella," Stefan said, the pupil's dilating._

_Taking all my courage together, I glared at him, "I am not going to listen to you."_

_His eyebrows furrowed, like he was surprised that I hadn't agreed with him. His eyes dropped to the necklace that I was wearing around my neck. For a moment I thought he would rip it off me, but he didn't. Instead he met my eyes again and I saw that glimpse of something more than cruelty in his eyes._

"_Seems like I'll have to keep you with me at all time," He smirked, the glimpse gone, "I am meeting someone and you will accompany me."_

_He pulled me with him, forcing me to go with him wherever he was going. _

* * *

AN: Don't forget to review. Reviews are so inspiring ;)


End file.
